


Suit and Tie

by troublesque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesque/pseuds/troublesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All dressed up in his suit, Derek clean up nice. Real nice. Unfortunately, ties aren't his specially, but that's what Stiles is for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisstarvingartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstarvingartist/gifts).



> Fanfic prompt from Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy kittens :)

“C’mon Derek! We’re gonna be late! What is taking you _so_ _long_?”

Stiles paced around in the lower level of the older man’s loft, sighing irritably as he shot a text back to Scott that they were on their way as soon as Derek was done primping himself. A loud growl and the sound of shattered glass echoed and it startled him, making him juggle his phone in the air a few times before he caught it and hastily shoved it back into his pocket. Rolling his eyes Stiles jogged over to the spiral stair case, taking the steps two at a time until he reached the higher floor.

“I’m not going.”

He found Derek sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands and a full length body mirror in pieces over in the corner. He walked over, placing his hand on Derek’s shoulder and frowning when the Alpha shrugged him off.

“Dude. What is your problem—we’re _late_.”

Stiles wedged his hand underneath Derek’s chin, forcing the man to look up and that’s when he noticed the problem. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing but he wasn’t fast enough to hide the smile that stretched his lips, prompting an annoyed glare from Derek. All dressed up in his suit, Derek clean up nice. Very nice. Unfortunately, the supposed knot of Derek’s tie had been looped in all the wrong places and hung at an awkward angle from his neck.

As per the dress code of tonight’s Charity Ball thrown by the City for the Beacon Hills Police Department; all attendees were required to wear a suit and tie. Considering that his dad was the Sheriff of the Police Department, Stiles was obligated to go but that didn’t mean he couldn’t drag along a few of his friends to help him get through the night. Of course he had gotten permission from his dad first.

Stiles still had to keep his laughter in check as he urged Derek to his feet, but he didn’t hold back from grinning as Derek groaned and obliged him. Facing Stiles, Derek watched as the younger male made quick work unknotting the mess of his tie, smoothing out the creases he had made before adjusting the length of it around his neck. It was comforting, watching the emotions play across Stiles’ face. The laughter was still there, he could see it in those big brown eyes but the grin had faded into a soft, adoring smile.

“Geez you’re so tense...” Stiles’ commented as his long fingers deftly folded the silk tie in a pattern that didn’t make a lick of sense to Derek as he added. “...like we’re getting married or something.”

“ _What did you say_?”

A blush immediately appeared on Stiles’ face, flushing from his neck all the way up to his hairline as Derek growled at him. “No! I didn’t, uh—I meant—calm down would you? It was just a joke. Sorry.”

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hearing the slight skip of Stiles’ heartbeat telling him the boy was lying. It wasn’t until Stiles was done tying the correct knot on the tie, tightening it up to his throat and straightening it, taking a step back did Derek reach out, his fingers shackling around Stiles’ wrist and pulling him back against his chest.

“I’m not angry.” Derek gently cupped Stiles’ chin.

“Coulda fooled me...” He mumbled quietly.

“It just...” Derek started, pausing as he tried to sort through what he wanted to say. “It surprised me.”

“What did?” Stiles frowned.

 “You said what I was thinking.”

“That you’re tense?”

“The ‘getting married’ part.”

“You...think about us? Getting married?”

“I’ve thought about it.”

“No way. Seriously? Well why—tell me why you’ve never brought it up!”

Derek bit the corner of his lip as he dipped his head, resting their foreheads together.

Stiles’ had to really strain to hear as Derek muttered something but he couldn’t catch it. “What did you say?” His hands had fisted in the front of Derek’s suit at some point, his nerves betraying him by making his body shake.

“I said: it makes my stomach flip when I think about it.” Derek repeated a little louder, as his own blush covered his face as his hands grasped onto Stiles’ hips, tugging him closer. “My wolf gets all jumpy, like I’ve got to crawl out of my skin. What do they call it? Butterflies?”

Stiles let out a shaky breath and Derek couldn’t help himself from kissing the shorter male, growling in the back of his throat as Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him down. It was Derek’s turn to keep himself in check when Stiles started to grind up against him, breathing harshly through his nose as Stiles’ teeth nipped at his lower lip. All too soon Stiles’ pulled back, his lips red and puffy, glistening with saliva and his face flushed while his hands smoothed down both of their suit jackets.

“You sure we can’t just skip this?” Derek whispered, a million different images of him and Stiles and the things they could be doing going through his mind.

“Not if you want the entire police force barging in when my Dad panics that I’m not where I’m supposed to be.” Stiles shook his head.

“Point taken.” He said reluctantly.

Stiles’ laughter filled the room and he grabbed Derek’s hand, pulling him towards the stairs.

“C’mon. We’re already late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request can be found here: http://sarafan-twohsix.tumblr.com/post/56402361483/can-i-just-have-a-sterek-fic-where-derek-hand


End file.
